1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications circuit for reducing crosstalk, and more particularly, to a communications circuit for reducing crosstalk between a low-frequency band and a high-frequency band by adding an inductor component to a conductive power supply pattern supplying power to a first integrated passive device of the low-frequency band and a second integrated passive device of the high-frequency band.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, transmitters in mobile communications terminals such as a cellular phone and the like, include power amplifiers for amplifying the power of a transmission signal and the power amplifiers amplify the transmission signal to an appropriate level of electric power. The power amplifiers generally perform matching and couple electric powers by using transformers each having two or more input conductive lines and one output conductive line.
In order to improve the performance of mobile communications terminals including power amplifiers and the transformers, research into reducing crosstalk that occurs between different frequency bands in a communications module of limited size is actively being carried out. Herein, crosstalk refers to a phenomenon in which a harmonic component of a low-frequency band crosses to a high-frequency band. In particular, in a global system for mobile communications (GSM) terminal, since a low-frequency band of 900 MHz and a high-frequency band of 1.8 GHz are used together, the reduction of crosstalk is a very important issue.